1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a waterless shaving system in which a shaving product in the form of a gel cream and a blade razor are utilized. In this system, the skin area to be shaved is not washed and saturated with water before shaving and the skin area is not washed off to remove residual shaving product after shaving. Rather, a gel cream is applied to dry, unwetted skin to permit closer shaving enabled by the hair remaining erect which enables the hair to be cut generally perpendicular to the hair shaft axis and closer to the skin surface as compared to an inclined cut made in a xe2x80x9claid overxe2x80x9d, wet, limp hair. After shaving with a resilient razor and blade assembly with exhaust ports, the residual shaving product is rubbed into the skin surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional shaving techniques currently practiced include the use of shaving creams, soaps, gels and other topical applications combined with conventional blade shaving. In using presently known shaving systems, the skin area to be shaved is usually washed with soap and saturated with water before the shaving material is applied thus requiring a source of water to be available for conventional blade shaving. The shaving materials or products generate an excessive amount of lather or foam regardless of whether gel, cream or soap is used. The excessive lather has no ability to add to shaving comfort and thus does not enhance the shaving function. Also, the thick, white foam or lather that is produced conceals pimples, moles and other skin blemishes when shaving which frequently results in the conventional razor and blade nicking or cutting the skin surface which results in larger blemishes, sores and potential infection.
Women shave in a wet, slippery hazardous tub or shower environment which increases the possibility of slipping and falling especially when standing on one leg while shaving the other leg. Also, the moisture in the tub or shower environment makes it virtually impossible to wear eyeglasses which further promotes the possibility of the skin surface being nicked, cut or areas missed during the shaving operation.
In addition, existing shaving products lack effective lubrication and frequently cause the razor blade to tend to hang which can result in cuts and nicks and when the razor and blade are repeatedly moved over a skin area which is necessary in some instances, razor burn or abrasion is sometimes caused. During shaving, the razor and blade are frequently rinsed to clean the razor and blade. After shaving, the residual shaving products must be washed off the skin to prevent skin irritation and possible skin damage. Since present shaving products are essentially soap, the skin is left dry and usually abraded thereby necessitating the use of some type of after shave lotion or emollient, frequently with an antiseptic, in an effort to cure the damage, cool or relieve the pain and heal the abraded or cut skin. A person who has shaved using conventional procedures and desires skin enhancement or protection which is the case with most men and almost all women, it is necessary to apply a moisturizer or other skin enhancement material. The present invention eliminates this necessity as the residual gel cream on the skin surface after shaving includes moisturizers as well as other skin enhancement material.
Numerous prior patents exist regarding conventional razor blades, razors and shaving products. U.S. Pat. No. 5,204,093 discloses a shaving cream composition for treatment of certain skin conditions but still teaches the concept of washing the area to be shaved prior to use of the shaving cream and after completing the shaving procedure. Such devices and products are not relevant to the present invention.
An object of the present invention is to provide a shaving system and gel creams used in the system which are applied to dry, unwetted skin which enables the hair to remain dry and erect to enable closer shaving as compared to wet, limp, xe2x80x9claid overxe2x80x9d hair in which the blade will make a diagonal cut through the hair shaft since the wet hair shaft will tend to bend away from the razor blade as the sharp edge of the blade approaches and contacts the hair shaft.
Another object of the invention is to provide a shaving system and gel creams which are clear/translucent in order to enable observation of pimples, moles, skin blemishes or the like when shaving thereby avoiding cutting or nicking of these areas of the skin.
A further object of the invention is to provide a shaving system and gel creams in accordance with the preceding objects in which the gel creams include lubricating properties to prevent xe2x80x9cdryxe2x80x9d skin areas that may cause the razor to xe2x80x9cgrabxe2x80x9d the skin surface which may result in nicks, cuts and razor rash or burn to provide the closest possible shave with a level of comfort that avoids scraping, cutting, nicking and razor rash requiring no water at all for shaving to permit blade shaving anywhere without the limitations of needing water for blade shaving or electricity for electric razor shaving.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a shaving system and gel creams in which the gel creams have a consistency or viscosity to avoid clogging the razor blade cartridge or razor head and blade assembly with the gel cream being thick enough to trap and hold the cut hair for discharge through large exhaust ports behind and under the blade and in communication with the sharpened edge area of the blade. If the blade is to be reused, it may be desirable to rinse the blade which need not be done immediately after shaving thereby providing a waterless shave.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a shaving system and gel cream in which the light residual gel cream remaining on the skin area after shaving is not washed off but is rubbed briskly into any area that has been shaved and including nonshaved areas such as the forehead, nose, neck, elbows, knees, feet and the like for total skin moisturization and enhancement.
Still another significant feature of the present invention is to provide a shaving system and gel creams that enable women to shave skin areas in any desired location thereby eliminating the hazards of a woman shaving in a wet, slippery and possibly dark and hazardous tub or shower which has been known to contribute to numerous slips and falls which can cause physical injury and frequent nicks and cuts from the awkward shaving procedure. Women who have vision, weight or agility problems including the elderly and those that are physically-challenged are at substantial risk when wet shaving with conventional shaving products in a bathtub or shower. This invention enables women to shave in a well lighted, dry, comfortable and safe environment without the need for water and enabling the use of eyeglasses if necessary.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a shaving system and gel creams in which the gel cream is applied prior to shaving to the dry skin surface by placing a small amount on the fingertips and rubbing it briskly onto the skin area to be shaved in the form of a thin film. After shaving, the light residue is rubbed thoroughly into the just shaven skin areas and any adjacent or other nonshaven areas to provide skin enhancement by softening fine lines thereby providing a smoother, healthier and younger looking skin tone.
Another significant use area of the shaving system and gel creams is in hospitals, nursing homes and similar institutions which facilitates blade shaving in bed by avoiding the use of pans of water and consequent wet bed linens, towels and the like while at the same time providing much needed skin moisturization and enhancement in an environment known to cause dry, irritating skin conditions. Also, the invention is especially useful to members of military units, campers, hikers, boaters and others engaged in various recreational and professional endeavors in which a supply of potable water is not available. Further, the invention is equally beneficial when used with a disposable razor or a razor which uses a replaceable cartridge.
These together with other objects and advantages which will become subsequently apparent reside in the details of construction and operation as more fully hereinafter described and claimed, wherein like numerals refer to like parts throughout.